


Being Helpful

by Trialia



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-05
Updated: 2009-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She likes to help when she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Helpful

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/440) by n_e_star. 



She likes to watch them; likes to help when she can. They took so long to get together.

River wore red at their wedding, a dress that flew like butterflies. She remembers Mal liking that.

It's Simon's birthday soon. Kaylee loves him too: she wants to do something special for him, other than sex.

She pulls a face, thinking of the noises she'd heard the night before. She didn't want to know that about her big brother.

She'll help Kaylee figure out his present.

She already has an idea - and Mal's got the right connections to make it work.


End file.
